Pit, Why Are You So Sad?
by Cutelygothic
Summary: A new story in the quest of Link x Pit. Sorry there are no indentations in the paragraphs. Warning: MINOR CUSSING PitxLink LinkxPit


Setting: Pit was sitting in his room, at his Mom's house. His Mom is Lady Paluntena. Link is Pit's neighbor. Link lives with hisGrandparents. Pit is currently 15. Link is 17.  
"I hate, I hate, I hate with all my heart..." Sighed Pit into his pillow.  
"I hate... school, people, telephone poles, valentines day, cats, life..."  
_'But what do you really hate?'_ Pit's evil self conscience asked.  
"...Myself"  
_'There it is.' _said E.S.C._ 'But there's one easy solution to all that hate...'_  
"Oh yeah? What's that? Suicide? I think not. I'd rather DIE than commit suicide. Though that really defeats the purpose..."  
_'Hahaha! Silly me... Don't you know?'_  
"Know what?"  
_'The secret...'_  
"What secret?"  
_'The secret... it's a solution!'_  
"A solution?"  
_'Yes... everyone's secret solution is different. And yours... is very, very special.'_  
"How so?"  
_'All you have to do is do exactly what I tell you and you can get rid of everything you hate about yourself!'_  
"Nothing is that easy. What are you playing at?"_  
'For peats sake! This is your own self conscience here! Why would I want anything bad to happen to me. I'm just here tohelp.'_  
"Just here to help..."  
_'Now, will you do as I say?'_

Pit woke up in the hospital, with his head splitting. 'Ugh... what happened?' wondered Pit.  
'Oh no... Mom!' thought Pit as he saw his Mother sitting in a chair across the room.'Maybe if I act like I'm still asleep she won't notice that I'm actually...'  
"Pit are you awake?" Lady Paluntena asked.  
'Don't move...'  
"Pit, what happened BEFORE you ended up like this?" Paluntena asked walking across the room, to where Pit lay.  
'Awww man...' thought Pit  
"Pit, answer me!"

The next day...while Pit's mother was at work...  
"Guess who snuck in...?" Called a cheery voice, awakening Pit.  
"Oh no..." Pit said. "HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE!?"  
"Magic? But dang, hospital security is tight. You would not believe the pains I went through to get here." Said Link.  
"What... it's impossible to break in... WHO WAS WATCHING THE DOOR!?" Cried Pit.  
"Sweetheart, nothing is impossible when you are madly, isanely, and truly in love!" Said Link, practically glowing.  
"... You used Pikachu again, didn't you?"  
"Used is a strong word."  
"You pokémon abuser!"  
"It's true that Pikachu had some hand in this ordeal, but of his...or her... own free will!"  
"I can't beleive you... Wait a minute... why aren't you in school right now?"  
"Because I'm sick."  
"No you're not."  
"As far as the school knows I am."  
"You're just... stupid. You realize that? You have straight A's, perfect health, had perfect attendacne, and are the most  
popular guy at school. Why are you here? Go hang out with someone worth your time."  
"I am hanging out with someone who is worth my time."  
"I'm not worth your time... I'm not worth anyone's time..."  
"Oh be quite emo Pit, and let happy Pit come out and talk to Link!"  
"Why did you come here anyway?"  
"To get the real story on why you ended up in the hospital. OH! You'll tell me won't you?" Pleaded Link.  
"Fine I'll tell you. But you might want to sit down. This is rather a long story." Said Pit

Pit looked down at the bow his Father had made him, before he died. Pit's father was none other than Daedalus, the numberone craftsman in the entire world. Or at least, a very, very excellent craftsman. The bow was so awesome it could split up into two longdaggers, or was it two short swords? Either way it was amazingly sharp. Pit had assembled the bow so that it was currenly in its twoknives form.  
_'Come on... you know you want to...' _Said E.S.C._  
_"But... won't this hurt?" asked Pit.  
_'You think too much... just trust me...'  
_"Well, what do you want me to do?"  
_'I want you to do what's best for your peace of mind. I think you know very well what we need to do...'  
_Pit stared at his naked upper half in the full sized mirror in his room. Pit loved his wings. But... they were just so odd! He had never asked for them. And no one else at school, or in the world even, had wings... Pit loved flying. It is his faveorite thing to do. But they got in the wasy of him being normal...  
"I can't do it... I can't cut off my own wings! I'm not mentally or physically... I'm too weak." said Pit.  
_'C- cut off our wings! W- w- what the hell!? You dumbass... that's not what we're doing at all...' _said E.S.C._  
_"It's not?"  
_'No... we're undergoing self surgery to make you thinner!'  
_"Huh, thinner... why would I want to do that?" asked Pit, completely confused.  
_'Do I really have to spell it out for you?'  
_"It would be nice."  
_'Fine. Have you ever looked at yourself? You're a pig with wings! Porky Mc Fatster, you can barely fly as it is. It's because of all you eat! Have you seen how much you eat?'  
_"I am really fat? I do kind of eat a lot..."  
'_Yes, you're really that fat. That's why everyone hates you!'  
_"I thought they hated me because I could fly and they couldn't. And because Link stalks me and everyone wants Link to stalk them..."  
_'Well... okay the thing about Link is true. But they hate you because of all the disgusting fat on yourself.'  
_"W-w-where's all this supposed extra weight at? I don't see it..." stuttered Pit.  
_'It's right there on your sides! You know, the place you're supposed to have curves?'  
_"Wait... where are you going with this? Are you trying to say I'm supposed to have hips!? Like girl hips!? Like a GIRL!?"  
'_No duh, Sherlock. It's kind of what you have been beating yourself up about all day...'  
_"What are you talking about!?"  
_'All day today, I was monitoring your thoughts. And I noticed a very common theme between the connection of your thoughts, your emotions and the amount ofdopamine chemicals activated in your brain at the moment.'  
_"...What?"  
_'I can't help but notice your dopamine chemicals would stay at a lower level when you looked at a girl. Then you would thinkg 'She's pretty. A lot prettier than I am.' But then you would look at a guy and think 'Damn he's hot.' And your dopamine chemical level would spike nearly triple the average level.'  
_"Uh..."  
_'Allow me to cut to the chase... You're gay.'  
_"W-wa- WHAT THE HELL!? Where did that come from!? T- that's n-n-not true..."  
_'Eh? Hey there's no need to be ashamed of what you are. Just what you look like. Now. We are going to make you the most wonderful young lady this world has ever seen.'  
_"What!? N-no! I like my body! I-I'm just a normal 15 year old boy! I'm noting else! Minus the wings..."  
_'Mmm-hmm... sure you are. Now hold perfectly still while I move your hands to do my bidding.'  
_Pit suddenly felt as if he lost control of himself as his hand picked up one of the daggers and pushed it against the left side of his waist, not hard enough to cut though... "Y- you won't be able to cut through my ribs? Why are you doing this? I don't want this at all!"  
_'Shut up already...'  
_Pit felt a seering white pain in his hips as his hands went against his will and cut into himself. E.S.C. moved the knife updragging away as much skin as he could up until the armpit. "AGHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Pit, in pain.  
_'I thought I told you to shut up?'  
_Pit felt ready to faint as his hands moved the knife to the right side of his body. This time E.S.C. dug the knife just below his armpit and drove the tool down. "AHHHHHHH! I'm done for..." cried Pit, as he fell of the side of his bed and fell onto the floor.

"Whoa... that's brutal..." said Link  
"Your telling me? I feel like someone mistaked me for a block of cheese and went at me with a grater." said Pit  
"So uh... how much meth did you have before all this happened?" said Link, skeptically.  
"None! I seriously feel as if there is someone else living inside of me though... Sometimes I barely notice him there and other times it's like he IS me." said Pit, defensivly.  
"You told your mother this right?" said Link.  
"I actually just lied and said I had anorexia. She would flip if she knew how I actually felt."  
"You mean how your gay?"  
"That too. But I was referring to the fact that I have a dark side. She would obliterate me on the spot." said Pit, shifting aroung on the bed."  
"So... do you want a hug?" asked Link, hopefully.  
"No." said Pit, rather coldly.  
"Awww... you mean I came all the way out here for nothing?"  
"I told you the truth. Isn't that enough?"  
"No. I just thought now that you FINALLY came out of the closet and all I would at least get a hug."  
"Okay. Number one: I'm. Not. Gay. Number two: My sides are to hurt for squeezing. Number three: What the heck's your problem? I respect YOU being gay and all but don't pull me into that." said Pit, offended.  
"One day Pit, YOU WILL LOVE ME! And one day when you finally become my boyfriend, I can tell Ghirahim to screw off I already have a boyfriend."  
"Wait... what?" Pit said, confused.  
"WE GOT HIM!" shouted a voice from outside the room. _  
_"Crap they caught Pikachu. Sorry Pit I've gotta go." Said Link  
"Go where? They're right outside the door." said Pit, exhausted.  
"Out this window." said Link, opening the window. "The only reason that isn't locked is because we're on the 12th floor. You realize that right?" said Pit, more than a little concerned for Links saftey, and sanity.  
"Pshaw. If YOU can fly, I can fly."  
"No you can't."  
"Kidding. Two stories away is a lower seperate part of the hospital. And from there there's this tree."  
"What? That won't work! Just give up now..." said Pit, becoming more fatigued by the second.  
"Pshh... like I didn't plan this out." Said Link  
"You're insane." said Pit  
"BYE PIT LOVE YOU TOO!" shouted Link as he jumped out the window.  
"Great... now it's getting cold in here. What the hell's he thinking? Opening the window when it's January and then leaving it open... Brr..." said Pit as he layed back down, and curled up in his blanket.  
'Stupid Link.' Was all Pit could think about as he drifted asleep.


End file.
